Married life is the best
by gothicsasuhina2012
Summary: Sauke is the Otokage and is married to Hinata... They have 3 boys and 1 girl... What happens when Hinata goes into Labor with Sasuke's little girl... read and review... Sasuhina Lemon inside you have been warned


**My very first Lemon**

**Sasuke: hey baby *wrapping his arms around Hinata and doing things***

**Goth: Hey now save it for the story… I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Oh Oh Oh Sasuke." Hinata screamed as he was kissing her passionately on their bed. Sasuke brought his hand up her shirt and started to massage her DD breasts. He suddenly pulled the shirt off and skillfully undid her bra.

" Shh you will wake the boys up." He said referring to their 10-year-old son and their 5-year-old twin boys. He pulled down her pants and panties as agonizingly slow as possible. Sasuke stared at her perfect beautiful body. 'Fuck even 6 months pregnant and she still lokks hot. Fuck i'm getting rock hard.' Sasuke then started to kiss her passionatly and took his hands and gently grabbed her breasts taking the nipples in between his fingers and pinching them while he relased the kiss and moved to her neck.

" S-S-S-Sasuke t-t-t-that feels s-s-so g-g-good. AHHH!" Hinata screamed as his right hand went to pinch her ass. Sasuke then took his left hand and put it gently on her 6 month belly and started to rub it while his right hand went down to her clit and started to pinch it and roll it in between his fingers. While his fingers were working down below his tounge started to work on her breasts. " Oh Aaa Sa-Sa-Sas-s-suke AAAA!" Hinata was trembleing with pleasure.

" Hinata I love you so much." Sasuke said as he slipped in 2 fingers and started to pump her womanhood.

"AAhhh I l-l-love you t-t-to S-S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun." Hinata said as he trailed a kiss down to her purtruding belly and whispered softly. "My baby girl I love you so much this is your daddy. I'm about to make your mommy scream so be prepared." Sasuke cooed with a smirk on his face.

"S-S-SASUKE DON'T TELL HER THAT SHE'S N-N-NOT EVEN B-BORN YET." HINATA SCREAMED WITH A RED FACE FROM EMMBARESSMENT.

" Don't worry Hina-Hime she doesn't understand yet. Now i'm going to make you scream my name." Sasuke said as he put his head in between Hinata's and plunged his tounge into her woman hood.

"S-S-S-SASUKE AAHHHH." Hinata screamed as she came in her mouth. Sasuke swalloed the load he got and plunged his hard member into her dripping wet pussy. "AAAAHHH S-S-S-SASUKE AAHHH YES OH GOD AAHHHH." Hinata screamed while Sasuke got faster and faster.

"SASUKE" Hinata screamed while she came clamping onto Sasuke's hard mamber milking him for his sweet milk.

"HINATA" Sasuke screamed as he came thanks to Hinata milking him with her tight pussy.

" I love you Sasuke-kun"

" I love you to Hinata-Hime"

* * *

*3 months later*

"Lord Otokage." One of his maides screamed as she came running up to Sasuke and the other 2 kages that were standing there. "Forgive me for interupting Lord Otokage, Lord Kazekage, Lord Hokage, but Lady Hinata has went into Labor."

" YOU LEFT HER ALONE?!" Sasuke screamed at his servent.

" No sir L-Lady Matsuri and lady Ino is w-w-with her." The servent stated frightened to deth.

" TAKE ME TO HER NOW!" Sasuke screamed as he ran with Naruto and Gaara right behind him.

* * *

* in the delivery room*

"AAAAHHHHHH S-S-SASUKE-KUN." Hinata screamed as she was getting ready to push.

*In the deleviry room*

"Hinata is loud. I wonder if Ino will be that loud when she gives birth." Naruto asked Sasuke and Gaara.

Sasuke looked over and saw his 3 sons. 10 year old Itachi Fugaku Uchiha, and 5 year old twins Daisuke Hizashi Uchiha and Hasuke Hiashi Uchiha. " Well Naruto Hinata is useually quiet compared to Ino I mean Ino is always louder than Hinata." Sasuke smirked as he saw his best friend go pale.

" With Matsuri she was very very loud even louder than Hinata was. When Miyumi was born she wouldn't let anyone but me or Temari anywere near her, and i agreed 100%. Call me overprotective if you want but you will never understand until you have a little girl, and seeing as you are haveing a girl Sasuke i'm pretty sure that all the boys will have to watch out huh." Gaara said smirking as he saw Sasuke's eye twithch, but before Sasuke could say anything the 3 boys did.

Itachi: "I will kill any boy that even looks at My baby sister wrong.

Twins: " Yea they will pay"

Sasuke just smirked with pride at his three sons. He was about to say something else when a woman came out of the dounle doors. "Congradulations lord Otokage you have a beautiful little girl." The nurse said while the others just noticed the bundle in her arms. She passed the bundle to Sasuke and went to go tend to Hinata, but before she could go Sasuke asked. "How is my wife." The nurse turned around and said "She is doing fine a little tired but other than that she is fine. Lady Hinata has already named the baby. I asked her if she wanted to wait until you showed up to have a part in it, but she said no that she had a feeling you would love the name she picked out."

" What did she name my baby." Sasuke asked looking down at his little girl for the first time and realized that she looked exactly like him black hair onyx eyes, but she had her mothers face.

" Mikoto Suki Uchiha. She said that Suki was her mothers name and that Mikoto was your mother's name." The nurse said while leaving to go tend to Hinata.

" Hey Mikoto its your Daddy." Sasuke said with love and protectiveness in his voice.

_When you have a boy you become a dad_

_ but_

_When you have a daughter you become a daddy_

"Congradulations Sasuke your a Daddy now. Belive it." Naruto said while holding out his hand saying that he wants to hold her. "Hey um Sasuke can I please hold her for a minute."

"Sure but be careful understand Naruto." Sasuke said warningly as he gave the baby to Naruto.

" Don't worry Sasuke I will be careful. Belive it." Naruto said while holding the baby the way Ino showed him how. The second Mikoto saw that she wasen't in her daddy's arms anymore she let out a wail of crying.

"Naruto what did you do to her." Sasuke growled out as he looked to see were his baby was hurt.

" I didn't do anything Sasuke i swear. The second she was in my arms she wailed. Here see if you can get her to stop crying." Naruto said passing her to Sasuke.

The second Mikoto was in Sasuke's arm she immediatly stoped crying and clung on to Sasuke as hard as a new born can.

"Aww no fair." Naruto whined.

Gaara just stared at the scene that unfold and said "Looks like we have a Daddy's girl on our hands."

"Hn guess so and i will murder any boy who looks at my baby in any way that's inapropiate. I don't care if I am the Otokage if they hurt my baby girl I will murder them." Sasuke said while holding on to Mikoto in a protective way. " I have to go see Hinata. Later."

"S-S-S-Sasuke did you see our baby girl at how much she looks like you. Oh there's my boys come here and give mommy a hug." Hinata said while looking at her 3 boys walking in the room.

"Mom/Mama!" All 3 whined, but went and gave her a hug any way.

"I love you Sasuke." Hinata said as she saw Sasuke gently rocking their new born daughter in his arms.

" I love you to Hinata." Sasuke said while thinking. 'Married life is the best.'

* * *

**Goth: Good story huh**

**Sasuke: If any boy touches my baby i will destroy them.**

**Hinata: Sasuke the boys are here they don't need to hear their father talk about murder**

**Itachi: Its ok mom we agree with dad 100%**

**Twins: Yea no boy is going near our baby sister.**

**Sasuke: That's my boys.**

**Goth: Please read and review... I might add a sequal called The story of Mikoto Uchiha**


End file.
